


jubilee line

by averywastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Jubilee line, Love Confessions, M/M, Passing Out, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, lowercase intended, no beta we die like men, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywastaken/pseuds/averywastaken
Summary: "i love you, george."the wind blew, almost mockingly as dream stood in the overgrown field. patches of grass were ripped out or dumped down into the ground. the uncomfortable lack of warmth visibly made dream tremble, yet he was used to the lack of comfortable heat. not even thick clothes saved him from the glacial temperature. an audible sigh came from the man, his shoulders drooping. he almost went numb due to the absence of mellow temperature.or in other words, jubilee line but its dnf
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	jubilee line

> **wasting your time, you're wasting mine.**

"i love you, george."

the wind blew, almost mockingly as dream stood in the overgrown field. patches of grass were ripped out or dumped down into the ground. the uncomfortable lack of warmth visibly made dream tremble, yet he was used to the lack of comfortable heat. not even thick clothes saved him from the glacial temperature. an audible sigh came from the man, his shoulders drooping. he almost went numb due to the absence of mellow temperature.<

the words almost echo in the air - leaving a mixture of unspoken feelings, yet a thick wall of unrequited ones. confusement, and almost a small pang of sadness in the polluted air.

> **hate to see you leaving, fate worse then dying.**

"sorry, dream." george muttered under his breath, looking up at the taller boy. "i don't feel the same way." the brunet gently patted the blond's shoulder, a shaky smile visible on his face. "s'sorry dream, but i don't like men."

dream's breath hitched, staring back at the male. he let out a choked laugh, "y-yeah, um. so sorry for, um, bothering you," the taller managed to choke out a reply, yet slurred some words. "you can go now." 

"dream, we can talk about it-" 

the blonde turned around, sighing.

> **your city gave me asthma, that's why i'm fucking leaving.**

the cold air hits his pale skin as harsh footsteps hit the concrete ground, the breeze mocks him as he walks down the crowded streets of the city. small droplets fall from the cloudy sky, all seems like everything hates him.

the polluted air doesn't help either, smoke filling into his lungs. 

tears start to prickle his eyes.

> **your water gave me cancer,**

the droplets only get heavier by the second, harshly echoing and bouncing off the grounds. splashing, maybe the earth hated him.

the small prickles of tears slowly fell of his pink tinted cheeks, as silent sobs came out of him.

it was ironic how the rain fell when he cried. it matched his mood.

> **and the pavement hurt my feelings.**

he feels so small. his body was noticeably getting much limper by the minute. he felt like he was in a box. a small one. squeezed. with his feelings suffocating him.

he doesn't know what he did wrong, yet it all feels against him. the weather, the rejection, all of the hatred.

the look of pity on george's face, all hurt him. 

dream started to think it was disgust on his face.

> **shout at the walls, 'cause the walls don't fucking love you.**

it all seemed like the faces around him blurred, got scribbled out. all that was on his mind was the cold look of pure sorrow of george, trying to reject him with a gentle tone.

yet it hit like a train, so cold and stiff.

it all seemed easy - but all is so hard. 

disgust. 

disgust is all that he feels about himself right now. dream was so fucking weak. 

even if he fought in the past, he fought for the admiration for others.

yet his ego shattered whenever rejection struck - feeling so hopeless.

he doesn't deserve anything that he gets. when he is just fixated on his friend, which is straight.

it was stupid.

> **shout at the walls, 'cause the walls don't fucking love you.**

even if he was crying in the middle of the busy streets of the city, getting numb - no one offered sympathy. no one offered help.

eyes follow any body movement, reading his movements. shooting gazes, pure disgust in their faces. 

maybe that was what he was after all, weak and disgusting. 

maybe he can be what people think he is.

> **there's a reason, london puts barriers on the tube line.**

dream knew where he wanted to know. to solve his problem, per say.

his footsteps turned to the direction where a big circle, with a blue rectangle over it, in the centre. the london underground. 

he bought the one-way ticket. the man wouldn't go anywhere else from now, anyway.

he made his way towards it, soft steps hitting the stone steps. 

the railing was so cold. freezing.

a crowd of people waiting for the next train stop. which was supposedly in 5 minutes, that's if his eye sight was even trustable anymore.

was it trustable?

> **there's a reason, london puts barriers on the rails.**

the time ticked. all so slowly.

it feels like the earth is against him. truly against him. time has gone so fast before, but stopped now.

> **there's a reason, london puts barriers on the tube line.**

all that he could hear in the area was children crying, and adults speaking.

it almost felt like the adults were ridiculing him. 

even if empty sobs were echoing against the walls, he had to relax.

or he didn't.

> **there's a reason, london puts barriers on the rails.**

only sniffles came out of him, his nose and cheeks flushed pink.

maybe because of the glacial weather, or due to his crying.

shaky hands, his whole body trembling. 

he was surprised how he was still able to function. was surprised how he didn't go completely numb.

> **there's a reason, london puts barriers on the tube line.**

a lady announced that that there was an upcoming train in 1 minute.

he took a step foward, towards his way to the rails. 

a few more steps.

he swears he could hear his name, but it was so muffled.

it didn't matter anymore. 

nobody would miss him.

all he was just someone who was weak, someone who relied upon friends.

he had no self worth, no one would care.

> **there's a reason,**

the underground smelt terrible.

he didn't know if it was just the pollution, filling up in his body.

or if it was the terrible conditions.

london was terrible. 

the conditions, he fucking hated it.

that's why he can fix it. 

all with the help with one little jump.

he closed his eyes, it stung with pain.

yet comfort, knowing that it will all end.

his right foot gives one final step, as the weight falls down onto the tracks

> **it fails.**

his mind has gone blank.

the feeling was comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T LIKE MY WRITING .. but here u go! either dream commited suicide or passed out and george rescued him! idk yall decide
> 
> anyway shameless self promo my twitter is @mllfdream or @MlLFDREAM im a stannie there
> 
> i'm also open for criticism if ur nice w it :)) i have adhd so be nice pls AHAH


End file.
